


TJRBB art ~ A Time To Change

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he is, six years later, in a small French village on the coast for eight weeks of R’n’R.And now, Tommy’s found someone else, too. Tom Kaulitz. There’s something about this kid who’s on the run from something and wahts to get away from it all, that’s drawing him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TJRBB art ~ A Time To Change

This is the art I've made for the fic **A Time To Change** written by [](http://snowstormskies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snowstormskies**](http://snowstormskies.dreamwidth.org/) for the [Tommy Joe Ratliff Big Bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)/Round Two on LJ and DW.

It's is a continuation of the fic A Place To Grow written for the [Glam Reverse Big Bang](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/) which, if you haven't already, you should read first.

So [](http://snowstormskies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snowstormskies**](http://snowstormskies.dreamwidth.org/) wrote a sequel and believe me, peepolls, the "birth" of this one wasn't easy for her ~~she kicked and screamed like mad all the way through it~~ but OH!MY!GODS!!!! It's sooooooo worth the "labor" and all the pain that came with it!!!

BECAUSE IT IS **AWESOME** and she did a **GREAT** job!!!!!

_**Summary:** Here he is, six years later, in a small French village on the coast for eight weeks of R’n’R.And now, Tommy’s found someone else, too. Tom Kaulitz. There’s something about this kid who’s on the run from something and wahts to get away from it all, that’s drawing him in.  
And Adam’s right there as well, wanting in with this strange togetherness._

Do you want in, too? ;-)

Well.....

**[Fic Master Post On AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/911018) **

 

Ok,so this is the fic banner:  


 

 **Disclaimer:** The fic banner,icon, cd cover art and section divider are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them.Same goes for the songs of the soundtrack/mix.They still belong to their creators! ;)

  
Wallpaper:  
[](http://www.4shared.com/photo/HbTsQqws/ATTC_wp.html)

Divider  


 

Icon  


 

CD/mic cover art  
Front  


Back  


Soundtrack/mix direct dl link: [Zip file](http://www.4shared.com/download/gQV7VwKZ/ATTC_soundtrack.zip)  


Hope you'll like it!

♥


End file.
